pokemon_and_digimonfandomcom-20200215-history
Etemon
Etemon is the second main villain that the DigiDestined encounter and come into conflict with when they arrive on the continent of Server. DescriptionEdit Etemon can pinpoint their location via his Dark Network, and has a large army of Digimon working for him. The Champion forms of the children’s Digimon are not powerful enough to defeat him, and it is revealed that they need to Digivolve to their Ultimate levels to win. However, in order to do that, they have to find the crests. Through their battles with him, they each find their crest, but it turns out that more is needed to Digivolve to Ultimate. Etemon has the character of an Elvis Presley impersonator. He is often frustrated when people fail to acknowledge his over-inflated ego. Etemon considers himself to be a great singer, and often forces his minions to praise his terrible music. Etemon is ultimately defeated when the children go into an upside-down pyramid to find Sora's crest. However, they also find Datamon, a prisoner of Etemon, who kidnaps Sora and tries to use her to defeat Etemon. The children come up with a plan to infiltrate the pyramid to save her, and while carrying it out, Tai is forced to accept his courage, activating his crest. Datamon, in a last ditch effort, programs the Dark Network to absorb all Digimon in its reach, including himself and Etemon, but Etemon fuses with the Network and uses its power to attack the children. However, Greymon digivolves to MetalGreymon and uses his "Giga Blaster" to defeat Etemon. The Earthquake of MetalGreymon When Millenniummon ressurrects the evil Digimon, Ryo Akiyama fights Etemon on his palace Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Later, Ryo must fight Etemon and two Gazimon to save Tai and Agumon. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Attacks *'Dark Network' (Dark Spirits): Fires dark energy blasts from his guitar. *'Concert Crush' (Love Serenade): Plays his guitar and sings either degenerating any enemy Digimon in hearing range, or damaging them badly. *'Dark Solo': Fires a blast of dark energy from his fist.[citation needed] Other appearancesEdit Digimon Tamers: Digimon MedleyEdit Etemon is a boss in the "Nanomon of the Labyrinth!" chapter. Other formsEdit Etemon ChaosEdit http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130321174842/digimon/images/8/8c/Etemon_Chaos_t.gif Etemon Chaos is a form Etemon assumes after fusing with the Dark Network. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20081027135119/digimon/images/1/15/DotAgumon_vg.gifThis section of the article is a stub. You can help by expanding it. The Earthquake of Metalgreymon Attacks *'Dark Spirits Chaos': Throws a dark sphere at the opponent. MetalEtemonEdit http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110821071313/digimon/images/5/51/MetalEtemon_t.gif MetalEtemon is Etemon's Mega form. Etemon survives the battle with MetalGreymon and falls into a time-space limbo. He refuses to accept this fate, and fully absorbs the Dark Network's energy to get back into the Digital World, while digivolving into MetalEtemon in the process. MetalEtemon goes looking for the DigiDestined and finds Mimi, Joe, Palmon,Gomamon, and Ogremon, but after a short but humorous battle with one of the Dark Masters, Puppetmon, they escape, and MetalEtemon continues searching, and gets very close to them. Etemon's Comeback Tour Luckily, SaberLeomon rescues the team, and takes them to Digitamamon's now-abandoned restaurant. However, MetalEtemon tracks them down and attacks, and SaberLeomon gets fatally wounded while protecting Mimi from MetalEtemon's "Dark Spirits DX". Gomamon digivolves to Zudomon, and when MetalEtemon brags that his armor is made out of "indestructible Chrome Digizoid", Zudomon reveals that his hammer is also made out of the alloy, and uses it to break MetalEtemon's armor. MetalEtemon is then finally finished off for good when SaberLeomon rams his claw through the crack in his chest. As he dies, he promises the DigiDestined will "pay big time". Ogremon's Honor Attacks *'Banana Slip': Trips the opponent with a banana peel. *'Hekoki Attack' (へこきアタック? lit. "Fart Attack"): Emits flatulent gas. *'Metal Punch'[1] (Number One Punch): Unleashes a punch with all of its confidence. *'Metal Punch' (Full Metal Hip Attack): Slams its hip into an enemy. *'Dark Spirits Deluxe': Calls down dark lightning made from negative energy. Notes and ReferencesEdit #↑ This attack is named "Banana Slip" in Digimon Adventure, "Ogremon's Honor" 47. Category:Digimon Category:Characters